Total Drama Island Strikes Back
by Waterbending Master Mackenzie
Summary: The Island has been clean up by the government, and therefore, Chris has reopened it for another season of total drama with your Oc's! Closed :D
1. Form

"Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama, hosted by your favourite host, me Chris!" The blond host told the camera. "The RCMP has cleaned up the toxic Island, and it's back to it's former glory, so you guys know what that means...new season!" Chris said, he walked around the Island, showing the lack of toxic waste. "We are looking for a whole new group of campers, we are looking for around 16 kids ranging from ages 15-17, so sign up now!"

_Okay, so the sign up form...thing...is right under here. You will be a lot more likely to be chosen if you give me **both** a guy and a girl. Let me say that again Girl+Guy= Better chance of being picked. You don't have to send in both, if you just wanna send in just a guy, or just a girl, that's fine too. Please don't give me the normal cookie cutter people either, like "Nicole's very nice once you get to know her, but at first she is very shy! And she doesn't talk to many people, but if you get on her bad side, watch out! Because she has a bit of a temper! But she's beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes perfect figure, very pretty." No offence, but those type of characters are boring and unrealistic, and will get voted off first if they are accepted. I'm also not sure if I should pick who gets voted off, or if I should let you guys pick, let me know what you think! You can either PM me you people, or you can just leave it in a review, I don't care either way. The subjects with * next to them are optional, so if you don't want to do them, you don't have to. Thanks!_

Name:

Age: (15-17)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Appearance- (You can give a picture, that helps sometimes)

Hair color and Style:

Eye and Skin colour:

Weight and Height:

Normal Clothes:

Bathing Suit:

Fears:

*Likes:

*Dislikes:

History:

*Family:

Relationship: (Are they dating anybody before the show)

Dating: (Would you like them to try and find somebody on the show)

Type: (What sterotype/actual person's name you would like them with)

*Challenge Idea: (This will get you bonus marks!)

Other:


	2. Full Cast List

_This is the official cast of Total Drama Strikes Back! Thank you all so much for all of your submissions, and a special thank you to all who made the contestants I put into my story. If you think your person would be good with a guy/girl you see on this list, let me know, or if you have any questions. The first chapter should be up shortly, because I'm almost done :D_

1. Mary-Kate Emmerson- The Pesky Reporter

2. Danielle "Dixie" Benedict- The Hyper Cowgirl

3. Jenna "Jinx" Dublack- The Mislead Rebel

4. Nisa Heart- Princess of Hearts

5. Natasha Barber- The Secret Manipulator

6. Fawn Addams- The Pretty Little Airhead Redhead

7. Ruby- The Ninja Anime Fan

8. Makenna Combs- The Video Game Addict.

Boys:

1. Blake MacDonald- The Bipolar Gentleman

2. Cyrus Wright- The Philosopher

3. Hershel Scotts- The Horror Fanatic

4. Darrion Prescott- The Football Captain

5. Avery Clark- The Rebel

6. Xavier Jackson- The Daredevil

7. Logan Voss- The Animal Expert

8. Damian Nelson- The Easygoing Dude


	3. Meeting Part 1

"Welcome to Total Drama Strikes Backs! I'm your host Chris Mclean." The blonde host explains. "This season has an entirely new cast, we are starting right from the beginning again." Chris explains. "I guarantee this bunch of campers will be ever better than the last." The host promised.

"Pulling up now is Natasha." Chris explained. The light haired brunette happily smiled at Chris, as she held her hand out, so he could help her off the ship. "Welcome Natasha." Chris welcomed taking her hand. The blue-eyed girl stepped off the boat, sighing as she did. "I hate boats." She told him. Natasha rolled her suit case over to the other side of the dock. She quickly fixed her red spaghetti strap shirt. Natasha made she that is sat at her mid stomach, and that her white undershirt covered just below her belly-button. Natasha stuck her hands in the front pockets of her short blue jean shorts.

Chris looked at the next boat. "Coming up next is Danielle." He said, just barely able to make her out. "Howdy partner, I'm Danielle, but everybody just calls me Dixie." The cowgirl said, sticking her hand out for a hand shake. Chris reluctantly shook her hand. "You can go stand over their with Natasha." Chris said, pointing to the other girl.

Dixie smiled big at Natasha, she quickly blew her blonde bangs out her eyes, and her pulled her curls in front of her shoulder before walking over to the other girl. Natasha gave Dixie a fake smile. "Hey, I love your outfit. That red short-sleeved tie-up shirt shows the perfect amount of belly. Oh and don't even get me started on how cute your blue denim short-shorts, and black cowboy boots go together. And black fingerless gloves? That just completes your outfit, totally." The brunette falsely commented, in reality Natasha hated Dixie's entire outfit, but she would never tell her that.

"Well that ya'! You're looking better than my mamma's freshly baked apple pie!" Dixie told Natasha with the smile still planted on her face.

Natasha was about to comment back when Chris cut her off. "Hey, Cyrus." Chris said to the African American teen. "Hey Chris, it's great to be here." Cyrus said, flipping his dreads back. "Why don't you go and join the ladies on the other side of the dock?" Chris suggested.

Dixie waved Cyrus over excitably. The brown eyed teen walked over to the girls. "Hey Cyrus, I'm Dixie, and this is Natasha." She introduced. "It's a pleasure to meet you two." Cyrus said, shaking the girls hands.

"Next up is Jenn-" Chris was cut off by a finger on his lips. "Nope, never call me that name, ever." The pink haired, fake pink eyed girl stated. "It's Jinx, just Jinx." She told him with a slight smirk. Chris rolled his eyes. "I can call you what ever I want." He told her. "Anything but the J name." Jinx told him, joining the others.

"Jinx is a very interesting name." Cyrus said, in a mono-toned voice. "What'd mean by that." Jinx demanded, stomping her foot, causing her pink and black knee high socks to slide down a bit. "Nothing bad, I promise you that." Cyrus told her. "Oh...okay." Jinx said, feeling a bit bad for getting so mad.

"Fresh off the boat is Xavier." Chris greeted the blonde with red spiked bangs. "Sup, Chris." Xavier nodded at the host. "Looks like I'm the first real contest here." He said, looking at the others. "And what does that mean!" Jinx yelled at Xavier. "I could wipe the floor with that lying tongue if you want, pretty boy." She told him. Xavier just chuckled at the girl. "Sure, sure." He said, waving her off. Cyrus shook his head at the new teen, who was wearing a leather jacket.

"Time for this party to get a little more...spicy." Chris said, commenting on the face that the new contestant was a redhead. "Hi Chris!" The brown eyed 5'3 girl greeted the host. "Hello, Fawn." Chris said to her. "Oh my gosh girl, look at your boots!" Dixie said to Fawn. Fawn smiled. "I know right, like how cute! They match my baggie shirt and purple pants perfectly!" She said, bringing her luggage over to the others.

"Coming up now is Logan." The host said looking at the boat. A dirty blonde haired teen jumped off the boat. "Hey Chris this is such great weather, huh?" Logan said, walking over to the others. Natasha smiled sweetly at him, but on the inside, her smirk was larger than the cheshire cat's. "Wow, I've never seen eyes like that." Natasha told Logan, his eyes were ice blue, they had a haunting look to them. "Thanks." Logan told her. "I'm Natasha." The actress said smoothly. "Logan." He told her.

"Avery, always a pleasure." Chris smiled at the teen. The boy glared at the host through his bangs, that went over the tops of his eyes. "We both know that I'm only here because my dad wanted to get rid of me for the summer." Avery hissed pulling on the strap of his bag pack before joining the others.

"These are our first eight contestants, after the break we'll intrude the remaining eight." Chris said, the screen then went black.

* * *

_So, I wanted to get these ones up before I went onto the next ones. If I made any mistakes, which I almost guaranteed I did, because I don't like rereading my work, please tell me in a review so I can fix them, thanks!_


End file.
